


Metas

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crack Pairing, Español | Spanish, Forum: Comunidad del Cazador, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zushi encuentra su camino cuando se pierde en un bosque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metas

«Un maestro en un lugar puede ser un aprendiz en otro».

Esas son las palabras de despedida de Wing y la motivación de Zushi para emprender un viaje, buscando comprobar lo que aprendió en sus cuatro años en el Coliseo del Cielo bajo la tutela de su maestro.

Zushi lucha contra oponentes más fuertes que el Dueño de Piso que enfrentó en lo que Wing llamó su examen final, medita bajo los rayos del sol, conoce en unos meses más del mundo de lo que creyó posible estando en el Coliseo y en un bosque encuentra su camino al perderse.

* * *

Zushi camina, duerme donde parece seguro y continúa, esperanzado, pero solo es durante el cuarto día que se encuentra con alguien.

—¿Estás bien?

Zushi está seguro de que todo lo que hasta ahora ha dicho el chico, de apariencia frágil y expresión amable, es la misma pregunta en diferentes idiomas, mas hasta ahora Zushi le entiende.

—Estoy perdido —acepta con una vergüenza que se incrementa cuando se estómago gruñe—. Y con hambre.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —dice el chico con una corta risa y luego le sonríe con sus ojos brillantes. Zushi contiene inconscientemente su respiración—. Soy Pairo. Ven conmigo.

* * *

Su llegada es recibida con discusiones que él no comprende, pero Pairo habla con los ancianos y a pesar de su apariencia, incluso se interpone entre ellos y Zushi por un momento, como si estuviese defendiéndolo.

Incapaz de entender sus palabras, Zushi se limita a hacer una inclinación pronunciando «Ossu» cuando todos lo observan y al final Pairo se gira hacia él con una nueva sonrisa.

—Puedes quedarte.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo —aclara un anciano.

—Les agradezco mucho.

Sus palabras no hacen que dejen de observarlo desconfiadamente, mas Pairo lo guía y comparte su comida con él con tranquilidad.

* * *

Pairo no ve bien, descubre Zushi, pero Pairo puede cuidarse por sí mismo, es tan testarudo como amable y tan capaz de crear trampas para cazar animales salvajes como de consolar una cría perdida de una criatura mágica.

Es fuerte, aunque no físicamente, y Zushi comprende que él es inferior a Pairo pese a todos sus avances en el aprendizaje de nen.

A su manera, Pairo es el maestro y él el alumno.

Pero más que superarlo, quiere protegerlo.

Es eso lo que lo lleva a inclinarse frente a los ancianos y rogarles que le permitan quedarse por más tiempo.

* * *

—¿Quién es él?

—Pregunto lo mismo.

Pairo se interpone entre Zushi y el rubio que presenta como su mejor amigo Kurapika.

Zushi cierra sus puños, respira lentamente y saluda con un gesto que Kurapika imita, aunque continua observándolo desconfiadamente.

—He estado buscando un médico para Pairo —explica su ausencia, pero Zushi lo escucha como un desafío.

Le duele ser el segundo en algo y jura que no perderá.

Por ahora su consuelo es pasear con Pairo a solas durante la noche y ser correspondido cuando se atreve a besarlo.

Aunque tiene mucho que aprender, él es más que un _amigo_.


End file.
